In his sleep
by snowangel787745
Summary: John tells Amy something about Ricky that changes their relationship. Ricky x Amy - Short One-Shot -


Author's note: Takes place when John is three years old. Adrian wasn't pregnant in this story. The setting is in the early morning, like 7:00.

_Amy's POV_

I'm watching t.v. in my room, and John is asleep in his. Well, at least I thought he was until I heard him crying out to me. "Momma!" But, I realize his tone isn't scared, but as if he has somethig on his mind. I heave myself off my bed and walk to his room. "I'm coming John."

I enter his room and see him sitting on his bed, wrapped up in his rocketship comforter. He was a pint-sized ricky with the exception of his eye color. "Momma, come sit." he said, patting the space beside him. I walked over and sat by him, hugging him for a moment before releasing him so he could speak. "What is it sweetie?"

He looked like he was concentrating very hard. Finally he spoke up. "Why you and dadda no live together?" His words hit me like a brick. I knew eventually he would ask, I just didn't expect it right now, right here.

"Well, uh, John, you see... dad and I don't...well...we don't love each other."

He seemed to take it in well. "So if dadda love you, you live with him?"

I pondered this for a moment. Even though I had never said anything to anyone, I really did care about Ricky. I didn't always, but as soon as John was born, I started to feel, well, happy to see him. He was a great father, no matter how much I didn't wanted to admit it. "Well, yeah, I guess. But honey, I don't see that happening. Your father just doesn't love me like that."

"Yes he does."

My head snapped over to him. For a moment I believed him, but then I realized something. He was only three. He was a three-year-old who would give anything for his parents to be together. "I don't think so, John."

He looked confused. "But, he say your name when he sleep."

I was shocked. Ricky Underwood said MY name in his sleep? This couldn't be happening. "John, are you absolutely sure?" He nodded. "You actually heard him say 'Amy' in his sleep?" Once again, he nodded. "I'm still not so sure John."

He sighed. "Momma, he has picture of you." I put my hand on his little shoulder. "What? Where?" He looked up at me and smiled. "By his bed and in his wallet." I sat for a moment and didn't realize that my mouth was open. I had to see if it was true. Suddenly I heard the front door click open. Then I realized, today was the start of Ricky's weekend with John!

"Come on John, dad's here." He beamed and jumped up. "Wait!" I said before he could boly from the room. "Please don't tell daddy what you told me, okay John?" He nodded then bolted from the room. I followed him down the stairs and came to the bottom stair just in time to see John leap into Ricky's arms. "Hey buddy! Are you ready to go?" He nodded at Ricky with a huge smile on his face. Ricky returned the smile and set John down.

"Hey Amy, I'm just going to grab his bag from his room." I just nodded, unable to speak. Ricky shrugged out of his jacket and layed it on the chair. This was my chance. As soon as Ricky had reached the top of the stairs, I ran over to the chair and checked the right pocket of his jacket. Nothing. I checked the other pocket. There it was!

I pulled it out and flipped it open. John was right. I was looking at a picture of us from band camp, one that I didn't even remember taking. His arm was around me and we were both smiling. Holding his wallet, I smiled.

"Amy? Why do you...oh." he said, realizing I was holding the picture of us. I swear I think I just saw him blush! "Uh, I guess John told you." I nodded, now smirking.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him. "For what? It's totally fine, and so cute." He looked back up at me. "Really?" I nodded. He smirked and leaned close to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I breathed in, holding my breath. Ricky leaned closer and placed his lips on mine. And it felt amazing. I threw my arms around his shoulders while he continued to kiss me.

He didn't pull back for a while. "I don't think John needs to see us like this." He ran a hand through my hair and releasing his grip on my hips with his other hand. I nodded, my cheeks flushed and suddenly becoming hyper-aware that I was wearing _really_ short shorts and a tank top. I was still in my pajamas. He obviously became aware of it too, because his eyes trailed down the length of my body, causing me to blush a deep red.

"So, do you wanna go with us? I was going to take John to the park." I smiled and nodded. "Just let me change first." I stood on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips. I ran upstairs and shut my door, then collapsed in front of it, grinning like a mokey. Ricky kissed me. And I was happy. I muttered, "Now what should I wear?"


End file.
